Flirting Tricks
by Luc91
Summary: Gabriella and Troy have been secretly dating but haven’t told the gang. After a get together and all the blatantly flirting with each other, will they figure out what’s been going on with the two? Complete. Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan


**Flirting Tricks **

**Summary: Gabriella and Troy have been secretly dating but haven't told the gang yet. When they all get together they make a plan to be blatantly flirting with each other in front of the others. Will they figure out what's been going on with the two? T&G Oneshot.**

**A/N: Hey, I know I really should be updating one of my story fics but I found this half completed one shot and decided to finish it and get it posted since I'm still figuring out some things in my stories and I haven't got long periods of time to think about them as I'm still trying to catch up on work. The title of this is pretty random but I couldn't think of anything else so it'll do. Anyway hope you like it. Please read and review! Thanks! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OC's. **_

**

* * *

****Flirting Tricks**

Gabriella Montez walked into her homeroom with her 'best friend' Troy Bolton. The two of them had a secret though that only they knew and didn't plan on revealing it anytime soon if they could help it.

"Hey Gabs, Troy." The gang greeted them as the two walked over to Chad and Troy's desks where they were all gathered. 'The gang' as they were known, consisted of the Evans twins, Chad Danforth, Taylor Mckessie, Kelsi Neilson, Jason Cross, Zeke Baylor and obviously Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton. The group of nine had been best friends ever since they started high school and they all instantly clicked after giving each other the chance they had never given each other before.

"Hey guys." Troy and Gabriella answered trying to keep the smiles of their faces and giving away their secret.

"So you two ready for the ultimate weekend of fun starting tonight?" Chad asked. Every Friday the gang would get together at someone's house and just watch movies or hang out. This weekend they were staying over at Troy's both Friday and Saturday, since the Bolton's had decided to get everyone together for a party on the Saturday to celebrate Troy's father, Jack Bolton's birthday since they had a long weekend.

"Yeah; I can't wait to get out of here in a few hours. I'm so ready to be done with school already and it's not even halfway through the year yet." Troy admitted as Gabriella nodded. Troy looked at her smiling. "Hey Gabs can I get another hug?" Gabriella smirked as the others looked at each other. They knew the two loved each other and it drove them all crazy at how the two would never confess their feelings to the other. They had tried setting them up but it always failed. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck, while his went around her waist as the others gave each other knowing looks.

"You are pushing your luck Mr Bolton." Gabriella whispered in his ear as he smirked into her hair; not letting the others see.

"But yet you haven't given up on me yet so I can't have pushed you too far yet." Gabriella giggled and shook her head.

"Ok lovebirds break it up." Jason said, breaking them apart.

"Stop with the lovebird comments. They are seriously getting old." Troy said as Gabriella agreed.

"Not until you two admit your true feelings." Troy and Gabriella had to bite their lips to stop anything from coming out. You see the two of them had already admitted their true feelings to one another twelve months ago and still hadn't told their friends since they got too much of a kick out of seeing what they planned to do, to try and get them together. Their parents knew but had promised to stay quiet for the two as long as they behaved themselves when they were in the house or a room alone; their parents had told them how seriously worried they were about leaving two eighteen year olds alone together behind closed doors, so the agreement was they behaved and their secret would stay a secret.

"Guys you should know by now that we don't have any feelings like that towards each other. I mean we're both over the little crushes we had on each other when we were sixteen." Gabriella fingered the eternity ring around her neck that Troy had given her but had told the others it was a friendship ring from someone else and never let them get too close to it.

"I swear you two are as blind as bats when it comes to love. Seriously why don't you two just go get it on?" Chad said as everyone rolled their eyes at his bluntness before making their way to their seats, as Ms Darbus entered at the exact time the bell rang.

Gabriella was waiting outside the Boy's gym locker rooms, since it was free period and then they had lunch; she and Troy were going to escape up to the rooftop and have some time alone. She knew that Troy had just had gym so right now she was waiting outside the locker rooms for Troy to come out.

"Hey Gab." Gabriella smiled as she turned to see Troy's best friend, Chad, standing by her.

"Hey Chad, do you know if Troy is going to be much longer because I actually want to get some work done during free period?" Chad looked at like she was completely crazy.

"Why are you so obsessed with working? I know you are ahead in your class work and homework because Taylor is too, so it's not like you'll be missing anything? Don't you just want to enjoy a bit of time to yourself and have fun with your friends?" Gabriella laughed seeing how horrified Chad looked at the sound of her working.

"No because I enjoy it and besides I have to get ahead now because otherwise I wouldn't be able to help your best friend with his homework and then I would fail, he would fail and then he would get kicked off the team because we both haven't got enough time." Gabriella reasonably stated having already had an excuse planned if anyone asked.

"Keep working." Gabriella shook her head as she felt someone else stand beside her and lean casually against the wall while Chad stalked off.

"Waiting for someone?" Gabriella pulled him away down one of the empty corridors before finding herself pushed up against a locker, captured in a passionate kiss.

"Wait." Gabriella saw Troy raise his eyebrows at her, annoyed she had broken the kiss. "Come on lets go up to the roof so we can be certain no one will see us." Troy smirked as he took her hand in his and led her up to the familiar place.

"You do know it's killing me to have to go a few hours without being able to kiss you or hold you?" Troy told her pulling her down onto the bench as he sat down.

"Aw, are you getting lonely?" Troy nodded. "I'll have to do something about that then won't I?" Gabriella teased as she pulled him down to her and kissed him with all the passion in her.

The two were looking rather flustered as they pulled apart at the end of free period when they heard the bell ring.

"Just think we still have lunch before we have to go back down there." Gabriella was about to speak but was cut off by Troy's cell ringing. "Hello? ... Yes dude we're still studying... Shut up... We're fine... Urgh fine we'll come down." Gabriella saw the annoyed looked come across Troy's face as he hung up. "That was Chad."

"I could've guessed. I take it they request our company?" Troy nodded. "Don't worry; I'll make it up to you later when I come over." Troy smiled as he kissed her one last time before they made their way down to the cafeteria and joined some of their fellow seniors.

The two saw all their friends sitting down at their usual table and smiled as they sat down next to them.

"Where were you guys and why do you look a bit flustered?" Sharpay asked eyeing the two suspiciously.

"We were up on the roof and it was a bit windy." Troy smoothly told her as Gabriella smiled nodding in agreement. Taylor and Sharpay exchanged uncertain looks which Gabriella picked up on but just ignored them.

"Ok moving on, what are we doing tonight?" Zeke asked changing the subject, seeing the uncomfortable look on Gabriella's face thanks to his girlfriend.

"Dad cleaned the pool out ready for tomorrow so we can go in if you want tonight for a bit and then order a pizza and settle down to watch a movie, sound good?" Troy asked as they all agreed and started deciding what movie they would watch. Troy jumped slightly when he felt Gabriella start rubbing his thigh with her hand while smirking at him but soon saw the smirk drop from her face and a frown appear as she looked over his shoulder. Turning, Troy groaned too seeing what Gabriella saw.

"What?" Taylor asked hearing Troy's groan.

"We have an uninvited guest heading this way." Gabriella answered as everyone knew what she was on about.

"Hi Troy." Gabriella rolled her eyes as she turned to see Laura Green, the volleyball captain, sitting down but Gabriella had to hold back from tearing her away as she saw Laura smirk sitting on Troy's lap as she drew lines up and down Troy's chest. "So I hear it's your dad's birthday and party tomorrow, I'll be seeing you there since my parents got invited. I'll be sure to wear something nice for your too because we could have our own little party I thought, Troysie bear." Gabriella groaned as she stood up and walked away not sure how much longer she could listen to this. Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi quickly followed after her.

"Look I have to go." Troy pushed Laura off him and took off after Gabriella as he left the other guys staring at Laura letting her know she wasn't welcome, as she huffed off to her friends.

Gabriella walked down to the theatre and let out a huge groan.

"I seriously hate that girl. I mean she is just so annoying and everything about her is so fake. Everywhere I go, all I here is her high pitched, preppy voice and let me tell you its annoying!" Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi knew it was best to just let Gabriella rant on about it all as they sat on the edge of the stage. "Who does she think she is to come and sit on Troy like that? No one is allowed to sit on Troy but me since-" Gabriella was cut off.

"Since she's my best friend." Troy quickly interrupted making his presence known, knowing if he had been a couple of seconds longer she would of just spilled their secret in her annoyance.

"Troy." Gabriella smiled as he walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Sorry she worked you up so much and to let you know, and you three are more than welcome to spread this around," Troy said turning to Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi, "I really don't like Laura and all her full on flirting. She is the most annoying person in the world and truthfully she is one of the worst looking people ever. I mean, besides. I have to try and find a girl who likes my best friend as much as I do and has all the same kind of qualities as her but is just hotter." Gabriella giggled and smacked his arm.

"Troy, that's mean." Troy shrugged as Sharpay got up and hugged him surprising Troy and the others.

"I'm so proud of you." The other burst out laughing as Troy shook his head. "Apart from that someone hotter than Gabi comment, because you know no one can beat her." Troy smiled.

"You girls are so weird." Gabriella and Sharpay looked at each and nodded.

"Hey!" Troy shouted receiving a smack on each arm from the two of them.

"You asked for that one."

"Aww well I'm sorry girls and I'm here to ask would you four kind girls like to escort me back to homeroom since the bell is just about to go?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, as she let him wrap his arm around her and did the same to Sharpay with his other arm, leaving it to rest on their shoulders, and he let Taylor and Kelsi hold onto his hands. "I love this." Gabriella poked his stomach as they walked back to homeroom.

Chad, Zeke and Jason were all in Ms Darbus' room with Ms Darbus along with some other students waiting for everyone else. Chad's jaw dropped as soon as he saw Troy.

"Dude, that is so not fair." Troy smirked. "I hate you. How the hell did you get four girls all on your arms and especially three taken ones?" Troy smiled and shrugged as best he could.

"It's called being Troy Bolton." Ms Darbus who was standing at the front shook her head.

"And Troy Bolton will be staying after school to keep me company if he doesn't sit down soon." Gabriella laughed seeing the look on his face as Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi untangled themselves from Troy, leaving Gabriella still under his arm.

"I swear one day I will beat you with all the girls." Chad stated as they all moved to their seats as the second bell went.

The end of the day couldn't come quick enough for Troy and Gabriella who were rushing home straight after so that they could have some time alone before their friends arrived in a few hours and wouldn't be leaving until sometime on Sunday.

"I can't believe I have to behave around you again for the whole weekend." Gabriella breathed as she stripped Troy of his shirt.

"You're not the only one. But unlike you, I don't have very good will power so I need to make sure I don't slip up like last time and reveal what happened." Troy reminded her as she pulled her own t-shirt off. Throwing her top to Troy's floor, Troy flipped them over so he was hovering over Gabriella. He watched as Gabriella's breath became ragged as he kissed down her abdomen and back up to her neck.

"Troy..." Gabriella moaned as he sucked on her neck. The feeling of Troy's breath on her skin drove her while but his was just painfully unbearable knowing he was teasing her.

"You're gorgeous." Troy breathed out as his hands slipped around her back and slowly slid down her bra, exposing her chest to him. Gabriella arched up as Troy started massaging her breasts in slow, teasing movements.

Before things could advance anymore, Troy's cell started vibrating while the front door downstairs was opened making the two pull apart.

"Chad said he and Taylor are on their way over." Troy repeated his message to Gabriella who nodded knowing that the moment was gone. Grabbing her bra and Troy's shirt, Gabriella got dressed and followed Troy downstairs to find out who was home.

After the gang arrived, they all settled down in the den downstairs where all their sleeping stuff was set up so they got their own privacy.

"How come you are already in Troy's shirt?" Taylor asked looking at Gabriella as the girls talked and the guys were gone; ordering the pizza's upstairs.

"Troy threw water over me so I nicked his shirt." Gabriella lied. She hated lying to her friends sometimes but she didn't want to risk anything coming out.

"You better make sure he doesn't get away with that again." Sharpay told her as Gabriella nodded.

"He knows not to mess with me anymore so I'm sure he won't, Shar." Gabriella assured her as the boys came back.

"Please tell me I wasn't the only one who could see she was lying." Sharpay whispered to Kelsi and Taylor who nodded in agreement.

"I don't get why she is lying to us though because she knows we will back her all the way but we can't if she won't let us in." The three looked over at Gabriella who was now on Troy's back as the two played around.

"We will follow them constantly at the party tomorrow, each taking a position each and then report back." Sharpay suggested as Taylor and Kelsi agreed. The rest of the evening, the whole Troy/Gabriella 'friendship' debate was dropped as nine friends spent one of their last summers at home together.

The next morning, Gabriella woke up but not in her own bed but in Troy's. The two were still fully clothed but they were no longer with the rest of the group after having snuck upstairs to Troy's room after the other fell asleep.

"I can't believe I have to go over twelve hours without holding you or kissing you or even touching you." Troy complained as he gently ran his hand up and down the bare skin on Gabriella's arm.

"We'll just have to try and control ourselves and if you're a good boy I might give you an extra special treat tomorrow night." Gabriella huskily whispered in Troy's ear making him shiver.

"I'll have to try and make sure I am a good boy then, won't I?" Gabriella nodded as she moved up and placed her lips on Troy's as he pulled her on top of him as the two stayed upstairs for a while longer.

Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi, along with the boys, Ryan, Zeke, Chad and Jason had all been watching Troy and Gabriella closely to see if they could pick up on anything. They were finding it increasingly hard to though since Troy and Gabriella kept being pulled away in different directions to greet Troy's family that were arriving.

Gabriella, after managing to escape from her long conversation with one of Troy's aunts caught up with the other girls but found herself distracted as she looked for a certain blue eyed boy. She looked around and noticed Troy had disappeared from the garden but saw Chad, Jason, Zeke and Ryan all in the pool which confused her. She also noticed that Laura Green wasn't around but soon let out a sigh of relief seeing her trying to flirt with one of Troy's older cousins who she knew already had a girlfriend.

"I'll be back in a bit. I just saw Troy's cousin and I think I'm going to go hide from him since he has a crush on me and trust me a seven year old having a crush is a nightmare trying to get away from them." Taylor laughed, knowing how creepy Troy's cousin could be when he saw Gabriella, as Gabriella walked off in search of Troy.

"Lose me?" Gabriella squealed when she felt herself being pulled into the laundry room, two cold and wet hands slip under her bikini top and start massaging her breasts as a pair of familiar lips attacked hers, as she kissed back.

"Hmm, Mr Bolton, I think you are being a naughty boy sneaking off like this." Gabriella shivered as Troy's hands ran up and down her back while he smirked.

"But you see Miss Montez, I'm having to be a very good boy out there and keep my hands off my gorgeous girl, who is wearing the tiniest shorts ever and a white bikini top, so forgive me for wanting to touch my girl." Gabriella giggled as Troy smiled and kissed her again and lifted her up so she was sat on top of the washer in the laundry room.

"We're going to get caught." Gabriella mumbled as Troy shrugged.

"I'm thoughtful too and I made sure I picked a room where it had a door lock." Gabriella shook her head as Troy skilfully removed her bikini top.

"Troy, we can't do it in the laundry room!" Gabriella suddenly said realising where they were.

"Oh come on, where's your sense of excitement? Don't you want to try it somewhere a bit different?" Gabriella didn't respond and instead pulled Troy back into a kiss, wrapping her legs around him as she lifted herself off the washing machine Troy had sat her on as Troy slipped her bikini shorts off. Gabriella's hand went to his trunks and pushed them down as Troy stepped out of them and kicked them to the side; placing Gabriella on the edge of the machine as he placed his tip at the edge of her entrance, teasing her as she waited antagonising his touch. They both knew they would have to be quick if they wanted their relationship secret which meant no foreplay which right now, both could live with.

"Troy..." Gabriella moaned as Troy smirked at her before pushing himself into her and feeling her muscles tighten around him as he thrust in and out, quickening the pace with each thrust. "Oh Troy!"

Gabriella met Troy's pace as he kept thrusting into her; his climax approaching. Troy knew Gabriella wouldn't last much longer and neither would he as he pushed into her one last time and let his seed spill into her.

The two stayed close as they continued panting and tried to catch their breath and bring their breathing back under control.

As the two slowly got re-dressed, not taking that long since they were in their swimming attire before anyway. The two couldn't keep the smiles off their faces.

"Troy?" Troy looked at Gabriella as he saw her struggling to tie her bikini top back up and moved closer to do it up for her, kissing her neck softly as he tied the knot.

"I love you so much." Troy mumbled as Gabriella wriggled around in his arms.

"I love you too." Troy could see the sparkle in her eyes that was shining brightly. "Troy I have an idea." Troy looked at her confused as she proceeded telling him her idea.

Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi had rejoined the boys in the pool and noticed that both Troy and Gabriella hadn't been seen for a while.

"Hey, does anyone know where Troy or Gabs are?" Sharpay asked.

"Gabs went to hide earlier from Tommy (Troy's little cousin) but she shouldn't have been this long unless she got caught talking again because if she has that would explain why she would be taking so long or if Tommy found her obviously." Taylor told them as Chad took over.

"Troy told us earlier he was going to find Laura Green and see if she actually was true to her word and come or something. I don't even want to think about what he could be doing if he has found her." Sharpay frowned because they both seemed like reasonable excuses but she knew there was something strange about Troy's excuse to Chad because he hated Laura and told them he wanted to remain as far away from her as possible, so why we he go looking for her?

"I'll be back in a few." All the others had given up on thinking something was going on between the two as from when they had been watching them earlier everything seemed fairly innocent between the two, apart from the blatant flirting, but Sharpay was determined to prove otherwise.

Troy and Gabriella had finished getting dressed but had gotten caught up in each other again and were now in a passionate embrace up against the door.

"We... have... to... go." Gabriella said breaking after each word with a kiss.

"No... we... don't." Troy whispered back as he pulled her face back to hers.

"Troy! Gabs!" Troy and Gabriella broke apart hearing Sharpay's voice. "Where are you guys?" Troy smirked at Gabriella as they heard Sharpay's flip flops move past the door.

"How are we going to get out of here now?" Gabriella hissed knowing that others would be looking for them and realising that both of them were missing. "This is your entire fault, Troy." Gabriella said frowning as she smacked his chest.

"Look on the bright side; we might be able to get stuck in here for the rest of the party which means I can touch you all I like and in any place I want without being caught." Gabriella glared at him. "Don't worry, we'll wait a few minutes and then I'll sneak out and see if the coast is clear. Trust me, I'll sort it out." Gabriella sighed.

"Fine but you are not getting anything else now until your night unless you get me out of here and there is no way you will get anything if I have to stay cramped up in here much longer." Troy shook his head, wrapping Gabriella in his arms as they just hugged each other, enjoying the moment before they had to go back out there and pretend before starting their plan.

Sharpay walked up to Troy's room and found that empty along with every other room in the house upstairs. Just as Sharpay was about to walk back down the corridor to the back door, she heard talking coming from the laundry room and noticed that it was closed and most likely locked. Hiding behind the table in the kitchen, Sharpay made sure she could see the door, which only seconds later, opened. She watched Troy look both ways before walking out and giving a nod at someone. Sharpay tried not to squeal, gasp or anything seeing Gabriella walk out of the room; both their heads giving away the obvious that they had just had sex.

"See I told you no one would find out." Sharpay heard Troy say. Shaking her head and not being able to stay quiet any longer, Sharpay stood up when they went past the table.

"You two are busted." Troy and Gabriella swiftly turned around and went wide eyed.

Troy looked to Gabriella before they both turned to Sharpay in shock.

"Oh so by 'nothing's happening' this is what is nothing to you two?" Sharpay smirked seeing them both paling.

"Sharpay we can explain." Gabriella started but couldn't find the words to speak and looked at Troy to continue.

"Shar, you can't tell anyone. We want to keep this a secret. Just a bit longer so please don't tell anyone." Troy told her.

"Answer me one thing, how long have you been together?" Sharpay asked Troy before turning to Gabriella, "And is he actually any good in bed like everyone thinks he is?" Gabriella rolled her eyes as that.

"We've been dating just over a year." Sharpay's jaw dropped.

"That long?" The two nodded. "Wow. You're good. Now Gabs, answer your question."

"A girl never tells." Troy wrapped his arms around her knowing she wouldn't be giving in anytime soon to Sharpay.

"You're sad. I still can't get over that you two have been dating so long but it does explain all the constant flirting between the two of you. Does anyone else know about you two?" Gabriella looked at Troy to talk because she couldn't be bothered knowing she would be receiving a whole lot more questioning in the next few days from Sharpay about every little thing.

"All our families know but also know we're keeping it a secret." Troy told her. "Come on, lets go." Troy led the two girls back outside.

The rest of the day, Sharpay kept quiet like she said she would be kept trying to drop hints to the others but to no avail. Troy and Gabriella kept their blatant flirting up and any chance Troy took; he would even touch Gabriella if it was just a simple touch of the hands.

"You kids alright?" Jack Bolton asked, approaching the group.

"We're good dad. Is everyone still inside?" Troy asked knowing half his dad's family hadn't left yet so the group of them decided to stay in the backyard.

"No it's only the Montez's left now." Gabriella rolled her eyes; it was typical that her parents were the last ones there like normal. The two families were so close that for Troy and Gabriella, it benefitted them now they were as couple; their parents always used to complain they were never around because they were always with the other.

"We'll be in, in a bit." Troy told his dad who nodded and walked back inside as the group decided to go and sit around the pool.

Gabriella shivered as she walked and Troy noticed.

"You cold?" Gabriella nodded. Troy slipped his jacket he had put on, off and slipped it over her shoulders leaving him in only a t-shirt.

"Thanks." Sitting on the loungers, Gabriella pushed Troy over so she could sit next to him as the other couples did the same and Ryan had his own. Gabriella nodded at Troy indicating she wanted to do their plan.

"You're welcome, Miss Montez." Troy said kissing the back of her hand. Sharpay rolled her eyes at the couple.

"You know it's a shame that it's cooled down now because I was having so much fun earlier in the pool with you." Gabriella winked at Troy who smirked.

"Yeah and the fact it allowed you to see my irresistible rock hard abs has nothing to do with it?" Gabriella pretended to think and shook her head. The other six, excluding Sharpay, looked on in confusion at the blatant flirting going on that had now gone up a level from earlier.

"I can see those abs any time I like."

"Just like I can view you in a gorgeous bikini anytime I want and allow my mind to remind me why I actually hang out with you." Gabriella raised her eyebrows but bit down on her lip to try not to laugh.

"So you're saying you only hang out with me for my body for you to perv over it?" Troy nodded as his hands moved under his jacket and her summer dress she had on over the bikini.

"Yep." Troy let his hands roam to under her bikini top as she let out a moan as he gently squeezed them.

"Eww dude, stop. That's disgusting." Chad said deciding to step in before things got chance to advance anymore because he and the rest had never seen the two so obvious and touchy feely before.

"Gabriella Montez, how can you let that boy feel you up like that? He's your best friend!" Taylor exclaimed in disgust as Gabriella tried to remove Troy's hands from under her dress.

"What? We aren't exactly doing anything?" Troy said innocently while he removed his hands from under Gabriella dress.

"Not doing anything? Dude, you are groping your best friend!" Jason spoke up.

"No I'm not." Sharpay caught Gabriella's eye and Gabriella nodded at her; Sharpay understanding straight away.

"Yes you are! Don't try and deny it dude. Your hands disappeared and she was moaning. How can you do that in front of us? She is our best friend and like a sister to all of us!" Troy shook his head at Chad as Gabriella smiled at him as Troy stood up, pulling Gabriella up too.

"Yes I was feeling her up but Zeke, Chad, Jase, I'm not doing anything you don't do to your girlfriends." Sharpay grinned as it took a few moments to register before the others looked at Troy and Gabriella in shock.

"You're together?!" They all yelled. Troy and Gabriella just nodded; happy that they were no longer going to hide their relationship.

"Don't you think you should add to that." Sharpay spoke up as the two glared at her.

"There's more?" Taylor asked in surprise. Sharpay just nodded. "Spill."

"Fine. Gabriella and I have also been together longer than you may have expected; just over a year." The others looked at the two in surprise.

"Anything else you feel you need to add?" The two shook their head at Zeke as they watched everyone try to process the information that had just received.

"Dude, why'd you keep it from us for so long?" Chad asked.

"I guess Gabriella and I never felt like there was a right time to tell you and besides it was fun having a secret that only we had while watching you guys try and set us up." Everyone laughed a little knowing how crazy some of the ideas got.

"Well I for one am happy for you guys." Taylor got up and hugged Gabriella then Troy as the others followed suit.

"I still can't believe you kept it from us for over a year though." Chad said pretending to be offended.

"Ever thought you could be the reason we didn't tell anyone? All your interruptions in your own set ups were bad enough." Everyone laughed as Chad pushed Troy playfully on the arm. The group settled down and talked about what had been happening then between Troy and Gabriella and all the big events they'd missed so far in the couple's relationship. Troy and Gabriella were just thankful that their friends weren't mad and were happy for them but both secretly hoping that all the flirting wasn't going to disappear now everyone else knew because secretly they both loved it. After all, flirting had got them to where they were today; with their soul mate.

**

* * *

****A/N: I really couldn't figure the end out and how to do it so sorry if it's random. Anyway, please review! Thanks! x **

**I have a poll on my profile if you could check it out and vote please. Thanks! x**


End file.
